The creation of user interfaces (UIs) is an important part of any design and creation of a software appliance. Software appliances may be of numerous types, ranging from transaction-oriented applications to information-oriented websites or pages, or any combinations of these examples poles. Currently, the creation of UIs, with the help of development environments or tools, requires the skills of software programmers who are specialists in preparing the appropriate software code and/or UI designers who are skilled in preparing the user interface and ensuring standard usability criteria. Further, current systems (e.g., development environments) for designing and creating software appliances are too complicated and require software coding knowledge and experience to be useful to a particular domain expert who may not have the software coding and/or UI designing knowledge or experience.